


Don't Let Him Win

by Annie_Babi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Fix-It, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Babi/pseuds/Annie_Babi
Summary: The reader is Tony’s girlfriend and although they really love each other, she’s Team Cap.(Basically could be called Team ‘Can we just talk this out?!’ also known as Team 'I Love you all so much, and it is Literal torture watching you guys fight each other.’)This takes place during Civil War when Tony finds out his Bucky killed his parents, and it’s basically what I would have done if I was in the movie. Hope I’m not the only one who feels like this.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark & You, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of this story comes from me half-dreaming this scenario and half imagining it while listening to Sasha Sloan’s 'Dancing with your ghost.’  
> The song got me Deep in my feels, and if you haven’t heard it before, do yourself a favor and give it a listen. It’s heartbreaking and amazing.  
> This was originally going to be just one part, but amid writing it, I realized if I wanted to fit in the whole dream. And also Um… make it Good. Then I would have to make it longer and add some backstory.  
> (This can also be found on my Tumblr)  
> This also basically comes from a picture I saw on Pinterest all the way back when 'Civil War’ first came out. It’s about Black Widow being Team Iron man. Mind you, I don’t know if this is real or not, but this is it:
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/8d630737ca94bf7d7cfa6f668dd7d501/40f41cca237aa9a9-e4/s1280x1920/b892cf34ee7c2f348dade13d630531c696ee605c.jpg
> 
> (I'm sorry, I don't know how to add an image on this... So I hope that works)  
> Anyway.  
> The Underlined part is what struck me recently. Personally, I was always Team Cap. Practically since the trailer for the movie first came out. However, years later, and months after Endgame came out. I sort of realized that with me, it’s kind of the opposite. My head really sided with Steve, but my heart goes out to Tony in this film. 
> 
> This movie really goes after Both of their most vulnerable spots;
> 
> Tony’s for always blaming himself for people’s death and Steve’s for his bond with Bucky. And that’s just scratching the surface of their problems. 
> 
> Just so you know, I haven’t seen 'Civil War’ since it came out in theaters. It was way too painful; I hated it and literally could not -To this day- bear to watch it a second time. So, please bear with me if I get things wrong. All of this is based on my memory and like three different YouTube clips.

The thick black fur coat you were wearing didn't stop the chill from reaching your bones. And you weren't sure if it was from the cold or from the situation. _Scratch that_ you did know; it was both. The inside of the Jet may have protected you from the snow and the wind, but it was still cold. 

  
"Com check." Steve's voice said from your ear, startling you.

" _Check_ ," you answered quickly, your voice tense trying to hide your growing fear. Apparently, not trying hard enough cause a second later, you heard Steve's concerned voice saying your name.

"You shouldn't have to come." He whispered with a hint of guilt.

You shook your head even though he couldn't see you, readjusting the black beanie on your head.  
"No, Steve." You breathed, "I stood on the sidelines for long enough."

  
"You helped." He offered meekly, and you scoffed lightly in return.

  
"Not enough, and certainly not like everyone else did."

" _But you're not everyone else_ ," he said firmly. "I know how much Tony means to you."

  
You sigh loudly, your heart clenching. _Now is not the time to get emotional,_ you lectured yourself. Out of all the teammates, choosing to side with Steve was the hardest for you.

You knew that the accords were a terrible idea initially, and you tried staying out of the fight. While also secretly helping Steve in whatever you could.

Mainly because Steve was your friend, and you knew who Bucky was and how much he meant to him. He wasn't just his Best friend, but his brother, his lifeline, and _now_ the only person left alive from his past. 

You also had no doubt of Bucky's innocence. Not just because the facts were all there. You believed him because in the few times you came face to face with Bucky. The pain in his eyes was indescribable.

To everyone else, you were neutral ground, but Tony knew better. You could never and would never hide anything from him. Your relationship was built on Love, Trust, and Honesty.

You could've never imagined things would get this bad.

_The last time you saw Tony, your heart had been in shambles since finding out the airport 'talk' had ended up a full-blown fight. Then you found out about Rhodes._

_You Stayed by Tony's side while at the hospital for Rhodey. Holding his hand and offering words of encouragement, even though you were dying inside. When it was time for him to leave for the Raft prison, you walked him to the helicopter. He turned around and kissed you gently._

_When he pulled away, you slowly opened your eyes to find him staring at you pensively._

_"You're going with them, aren't you?"_

_The resigned look he gave you had your eyes getting misty, so you slowly nodded. He looked away for a moment, then back at you, his face hard, but eyes still loving._

_"You really believe he's innocent?"_

_"I **know** he is." You said, finally._

_He stared a moment longer, kissed your lips again, then released you, quickly hopping inside. You had to walk back to a safe distance as the chopper started up. You stood tall as you watched him fly away; he was too far to see your tears._

_After taking a moment to collect yourself, you drove home, contacted Steve, took another jet, and flew out to join them._

A loud Bang from your earpiece made you jump, breaking you out of your thoughts. 

"Steve?" No one answered. 

"You ready?" you heard Steve say to Bucky. 

"Yeah," Bucky answered. 

"Ready for what?!" your heart is pounding as you hear more loud noises, almost like screeching metal. Finally, it stops.

"It's Tony," Steve whispers to you. 

Your heart Stops. So many emotions flowing through you can hardly process them all. Fear being the more dominant one, and suddenly your stumbling over your words. 

"Steve-" you breathe. "Please don't fight him!" you only barely process Steve and Tony talking it out, and suddenly he's calling your name.

"It's alright." He says, voice calmer. "He comes in peace." 

You breathe a long sigh of relief, and you hear Tony's voice from far away. "That her? _Honey?_ " He asks, and Steve must have nodded his head because then you hear, "F.R.I.D.A.Y. put me through." 

"Tony?" you almost shout happily. 

"Yep." His voice sounds chipper. 

"You Came." You say, smiling. Then you hear them start walking, and the next time he talks, his voice is almost a whisper.

"Yeah well, you were right." you can almost see the amused but slight grimace on his face at having to admit he was wrong. "I'm ready for it." 

"Ready for what?"

"For the famous, _'I told you so_.'"

"Later," you whisper back, smiling to yourself. Almost forgetting the life-threatening danger lurking around.

All too soon, you're reminded by the sound of Zemo's voice.

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep." His voice echoes out. "Did you really think I wanted more of you?" 

" _What the hell_ ," Bucky whispers. 

"What is it?" you whisper, quietly walking to the monitors in the jet and sitting down. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" you whisper.

"Yes, mam," she answers, her voice like a bell.

"Are there any cameras in there? Can you get me eyes inside, please?" you say urgently while trying to keep your attention on what they're saying. 

"Cameras ready for you," F.R.I.D.A.Y. responds a millisecond before the monitor changes.

_What the hell? Indeed._

You see the dead agents, Steve talking to Zemo, while Tony and Buck hang back. Suddenly what you thought was a dead computer screen lights up with Russian words on the screen. 

"An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within?" Zemo's voice cuts through your body like ice. "That's dead. Forever." 

The truth comes crashing down on you all at once. And you feel like all the air has been sucked out of your lungs. All too quickly, you see Zemo's entire plan for what it really was, and it's so much worse than you imagined.   
Jumping out of the chair, yanking the beanie off your head, and throwing it on the floor. You run to the doors slamming your hand over the button to open them. Squeezing through the second, it's wide enough for you to fit.

The cold air blasts you, almost knocking you back, but you push through.

_You don't know what's about to play on that monitor, but you know what it'll do._

You've never run so fast in your life, accidentally slamming into walls and falling over stairs. You hardly register the familiar outline of T'Challa in his Panther suit standing by the door as you burst into the room. 

You stop running as you see Steve and Tony watching the video; you slowly walk towards them when a new Voice freezes you in your place. A female voice. Calling out for Tony's father. 

_Oh, God, No._

Quickly you look down and away from the monitor playing the video, no longer needing to watch the rest of it. But you can't help it; your eyes rise to the screen again, and the last thing you see is The Winter Solider putting a bullet in the camera. 

He might as well have put one in your chest.

Tony reacts, Steve quickly holds him back, and you're reminded of why you came running in here. You finish walking toward them, the pain in your chest getting stronger as you look at the three of them. 

You barely hear Tony whispered, "Did you know?"

"I didn't know it was him," 

" _Don't bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know,_ " Tony fires. 

The anger in his voice terrifies you as you take another step closer.

"No," you say gently. "Of course not, right, Steve?" your voice innocent as your eyes flash between them.

But he doesn't answer. 

" _Steve?_ " your voice cracks, eyes watering. 

"Yes."   
  
Tony jerks away from him, and you flinch. You glance at Steve, and his eyes say it all, _' I'm sorry.'_

  
You turn away from him to look at Tony. He's almost shaking, and your pain gets drowned by your fear. Before you can even take a step. Tony backhands Steve sending him flying. 

You don't even have time to react when he turns toward Bucky. 

_"No!"_ you rasp, voice cracking as you fling yourself into Tony's arms. Roughly grabbing Tony's metal shoulders, clinging on to him before he can make another move. Thankfully he still has his helmet off, so you put both hands on his head, trying to force him to look at you.

_"Tony. Stop."_ You beg, struggling to keep yourself pressed to him. _"Look at me, Baby. Look at me. This is just what Zemo wants."_

He's shaking with rage, and you can tell he's trying extra hard not to hurt you by not using the full strength of the suit. But you refuse to let him push you off him. Silently thanking Natasha for all those times, she forced you to work out with her.

_"Let go."_ He says, His eyes full of hatred as he stares behind you at Bucky. And suddenly, he lifts his arm, and you see one of his missiles pop out. 

_"No!"_ you gasp, tears flowing freely now as the two of you struggle. Frantically trying to bring Tony's attention down to you and pull his arm down. _"Stop it, this isn't you!"_ Your voice panicked as you struggle to breathe. Your legs and arms are aching, but he still won't look at you. _"Look at me! He wanted this! He wanted to tear us apart!"_

You reach as far as you can go on your tiptoes, trying to get directly in front of his line of sight. When that fails, you lean towards his ear and whisper. _"Please don't let him do this to us, Tony, please."_

You can feel him start to slack so you keep repeating, “ _Please don’t let him win_ ,” over and over.

Finally, he stops struggling. You pull back, and he looks at you. Your legs give out almost immediately. So, you pull him down with you as you sink back on your feet. Keeping one hand on the side of his face and the other behind his neck. 

" _Please,_ I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. _I love you._ Please stop." You whisper, pressing your cheek against his. 

He starts relaxing, his missile arm falling to his side. You sigh in relief. But still hold on to him, whispering softly in his ear. You won't be able to fully relax until you can get him out of that suit. You feel one metal arm going around your waist.

You see, Steve, now up looking at the two of you wearily and guilt-stricken. His eyes are also watery, but you can't think about that now. Quickly remembering the real enemy in this situation, your eyes flash to the window where Zemo stood, only to find it empty.

"No." You gasp. Pulling everyone's attention to the metal door. "He's gone." 

You start to pull away, but before you can get too far, Tony raises his missile arm again and turns it towards the door. He shoots it, then wraps both arms around your waist, flies you a few more feet away, and spins around, so his back is facing the blast, and he's shielding you from it. 

The heat is almost unbearable, but it's gone no sooner than it came. You see Steve stand up from his shield and Bucky coming out from behind some sort of machine through the fog of the explosion. They look at each other and glance at you from behind Tony's Shoulder. 

"Go." You say softly. Tony still has his arms around you, but the tension is back in his shoulders. You wrap your arms tighter around his neck as you watch Steve and Bucky squeeze through the hole and chase after Zemo. 

You run your fingers through his hair, keeping your cheek pressed against his. Breathing deeply, in and out, trying to steady your own heartbeat. 

"Do you wanna get out?" You say carefully, sliding one hand to his shoulder, the other one still in his hair. 

He nods his head, and you reluctantly force yourself to let go of him so he can take his suit off. As soon as it's off, he collapses on these stone steps. Leading to what looks like some sort of chair in the middle. 

He exhales loudly and drops his head in his hands. You stand there for a moment, clueless on what to do or say. You can't imagine what he's feeling right now. 

Slowly you sink down to your knees in front of him, your hands hanging uselessly on your lap. 

"Tony, I'm s-" you start before he cuts you off by lifting his head and looking at you. You know the anger in his eyes is not directed at you, but that doesn't stop you from feeling it.

"Sorry for what?" He snaps. "Sorry for defending the man who murmured my parents? Or _Did you know too?"_

The look on your face is enough to guilt him into breaking eye contact with you and looking down at the floor.

"No," you said slowly, voice tense. "I'm sorry that after 25 years, you had to find out about your parents like this... I'm sorry because I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now." You move closer to him and slide your hands through his hair again. Lifting his head slightly, so he's looking at you. 

"But Bucky didn't kill your parents, Tony, Hydra did. He was just the weapon." He looks away again, his jaw clenching. "I know that's not what you want to hear right now, but it's the truth." 

"And Steve?" he said accusingly. "You gonna defend him too?" He drops his head on one hand again. His other hand comes around your waist and rests on the small of your back. 

You hesitate. Honestly, you were more hurt than angry about Steve's confession.

"No," you say quietly. "Steve Should have told you. But I'm sure it can't have been an easy decision for him to make." 

"I just-" he starts, His eyes are red, and you don't think you can tolerate seeing him in any more pain.  
You can only guess what he's thinking and feeling right now. 

"Tony." you press yourself further to him, and his other hand slides around your waist to join his other one. He tries looking away from you again, but you stop him putting your hands on his face. 

"Look at me. You have got to stop doing that to yourself." You say slowly, hoping your guess is right. "Your Parents Loved you. And there is nothing you did could've ever done to stop them from loving you."

He looks like he's about to question you, so you beat him to it.

"It's the truth. A parent's love is _Unconditional_. And when you become a father, you'll see that. I promise." 

Finally, he allows himself to break, and you see him shed his first tear. Your heart breaks at the sight of it, and a small cry leaves your throat. You lean forward to kiss his forehead and both cheeks your tears mixing with his. He buries his head in the crook of your shoulder. Your arms wrap tightly around his neck as you kiss him wherever you can reach. 

He stays like that for a moment, his arms crushing you to him, and breathing deeply until he calms down. When he pulls away, his eyes are clear and wet. He sighs loudly and runs a hand through his hair while keeping the other one around you. 

" _When'_ I become a father?" he asks with a small smirk. You smile at him before kissing his lips softly. 

"When." His smile at that takes your breath away, but you can still see the sadness in his eyes, and you know he doesn't want to talk anymore. Once again, putting the mask of 'I'm Fine.' on his face. You could comment on it, but this is neither the time nor the place. 

The smile fades into a small grimace as he slowly gets up, and as he slowly gets up, you remember the last time you saw him; he had a sling around his arm. You only hope he didn't injure himself more while he was struggling with you.

You try hard not to wince as he helps you up. Silently praying, you won’t be left with any bruises.

The last thing he needs is to feel guilty about hurting you too. He starts walking to his suit, but before any of you can say anything, Steve's voice comes once again from your ear.

_"We got him."_


	2. Part 2

"Wait for me. I'm on my way," you whisper back.

Your first concern is getting Tony inside your jet and safely home. Next, making sure Zemo's plan fails. For that, you need to talk to Steve. 

You turn around to look at Tony and see him doing something on the suit. 

"How's your arm?" 

"Huh?" He turns around and looks at you. "Oh, It's fine." He then makes a show of wiggling it around but winces when it reaches a certain point. 

"Nice try, you're not flying back in that thing. Send him away." You say, giving your best commanding voice. He sighs but quickly relents, turning around, making his adjustments, or whatever. You can't pretend to know anything about how that suit works.

In a few seconds, the suit zooms past you. You walk towards him again slowly; you don't want to upset him, but you need to ask. 

"Tony, you went to the raft," you start gently. "You saw the team. How are they, are they alright? Did you see Wanda?"

His face falls, and you're about to apologize, but he raises a hand and stops you mid-sentence. 

"No," he whispers. "No, they are not alright." He looks down, gaze heavy. 

You Heart clenches for a moment. _Oh, God._ If he can't even tell you about it, things must be worse than you thought.

You feel a surge of protectiveness for Wanda; _she's already been through so much._

As for Ross, you were pissed. The man had played an enormous part in all of this. And as of right now, he was gonna need to watch his back. 

"Then, I need to talk to Steve on getting them out of there." Your voice shakes as you try to control the rage in it.

You're worried he'll be upset about you trying to break the law, but he gives you a small nod. 

"Do you think you can bear looking at them?" You ask gently.

"No." He says coldly, his smile vanishing. "Not right now, maybe not ever-"

"Okay, it's okay; you don't have to," you interrupt him before he can finish. Turning around and taking a step away from him to whisper into your earpiece. 

_"Get inside the jet and wait for me. We're coming out,"_

Turning back around, you force a small smile for Tony and lift his uninjured right arm to slip under it. While taking the hand of his injured arm so he can hold it at his waist like it's back in the sling. He gives you an amused sigh.

"Honey, I said I'm fine." But he clutches you even closer as your left arm slides around his waist. 

"Yeah, well, I'm not," you say sternly and look up to find him staring at you, concerned. 

_Shit._

"It's cold outside _,_ and I need your body heat." you lie, voice teasing.

_It is_ _cold outside_ but your more concerned about him. He's not exactly dressed for Siberia. You're also worried he'll conclude that he may have hurt you while trying to attack Bucky. 

"Let's go home," you lean up to gently kiss the bruise under his eye. He forces a smile for you, and you both start slowly walking. 

As you and Tony hobble outside, fighting against the wind. You see T'Challa waiting next to his jet -which you swear wasn't there before- with Zemo in cuffs sitting on a rock beside him. You quickly look away before you decide to attack him. 

"Uh, Your Majesty," Tony says with a small nod in T'Challa's direction and an exaggerated, confused look on his face. "When'd he get here?"

"I-Uh," you shyly wave your hand at T'Challa. "Might've seen him on my way in, but the plane's new." 

Finally, you manage to get Tony inside the jet. He only looks at the one next to it for half a second—the one where Steve and Bucky are waiting patiently.

You sit him down on one of the chairs; he plops down and sighs loudly. You can tell he's in more pain than he's letting on. You quickly start up the jet and turn on the heater. 

"I will be right back, and when I do, we're going home and getting someone to look at that arm." 

He makes a face and opens his mouth to protest, but you stop him before he can. 

_"No, buts."_ You frown at him; he tries to speak, and you cut him off by giving a quick to his hairline.

You turn around and push the button to close the door and jump out before it rises. Steve and Bucky are also walking out. Bucky stays by the jet, refusing to look at you, instead looking down at the ground.

"Is he okay?" Steve asks softly, and your initial reaction is anger. 

"What do you think?" You snap, crossing your arms, and Steve looks down at his feet. And you regret being so harsh. Finding out your former best friend killed your current best friend's parents can't be easy to process.

Especially having to decide then what to do with that information amid all the chaos of late.

"How's your face?" you ask in an attempt to apologize, but your voice is still slightly stern.

"It's fine. Really Its nothing compared to-" he waves his hand to gesture. "I'm Sorry, I Just-"

"Look, Steve, I'm not the one you need to apologize to. You can give your explanations to Tony when he has a chance to process this. Okay?" 

He nods slowly, still not meeting your eyes. 

A beat of silence passes, then you gesture to Zemo. 

"He said anything?" 

"He tried to kill himself," Steve replies coldly, staring at Zemo. You turn to glare at him too, but he pays you no mind. 

"Well," you snapped at him. "How does it feel. Knowing your plan to kill innocents, accuse James, and break my family apart, Failed."

For a moment, he says nothing, then very slowly, he looks up at you smirking as he spouts the next two words confidently. 

_"Did it?"_

Furry washes over you like a tsunami, and you make a move towards him. Steve quickly places a hand in front of you, effectively holding you back.

_"Muzzle, the bastard."_ You spit. "I don't want you or anyone hearing another word out of his _fucking mouth_ ,"

Bucky goes back inside the jet, then stalks over to Zemo and slams the muzzle (same one used for Loki) on his face. You turn back to Steve.

"Right now, I need you and Bucky to lay low and figure out a way to get Everyone out of that damn prison. I'll have F.R.I.D.A.Y. send you the coordinates." You say, tearing your gaze away from Zemo and looking back at Steve.

"I want them out of there as soon as possible, and then you bring them home. You too, Buck."

"I-" he starts to protest, looking at you fearfully with his eyes wide.

"I don't want to hear it; you're coming. _We are done_ with keeping secrets and running away from our problems." This time they both try to object, and you lift your hand to cut them off.

"What about the Accords?" Steve questions.

"It's the last place they're gonna be looking for you. And maybe by then, we'll have figured out how to get rid of them."

They both look at each other for a minute, then back at you before nodding. You turn to address T'Challa. Who was still leaning on his plane. 

"Your majesty, seeing as my two _teammates_ are still wanted, Criminals." You say, gesturing to Steve and Bucky. "If it's not too much trouble, I would ask you to please turn this… _individual._ To the proper authorities." 

He looks at you smiling approvingly. "It is no trouble at all; I will gladly deliver this man to justice." He replies smoothly, face turning serious as he looks at Bucky. "It is the least I can do to repair any damage I might have caused you, Sargent Barnes."

Bucky moves his head dismissively. "It wasn't your fault," he says softly.

"Thank you." You say to T'Challa, genuinely grateful.

"Alright," you turn back to Steve and Bucky as T'Challa begins putting Zemo in his plane. "You get them out, and you come straight back. Got it?" 

Your eyes are starting to well up with tears. This whole situation suddenly crashing down on you, and you let out a small sob. No one else would have heard it, but seeing as you were surrounded by super solders with advanced hearing, all three men's eyes flash to you.

T'Challa exchanges a look with Bucky and Steve before looking at you sympathetically and jumping in his plane to leave. 

Steve steps forward to try and comfort you by putting his hand on your upper arm. In turn, you put your hand over his and squeeze. 

"Okay, Before you go, I want you to get in touch with Nat." 

"Of Course," Steve says, giving your arm one more squeeze. 

"Okay. I'll see you then." Looking at them one more time and forcing yourself to let go of his hand and walk away. 

You can't afford to be weak or selfish right now. _Tony needs you._

When you walk inside the jet, Tony is in the same spot. He's leaning all the way back against the chair, wearing your hat that you'd tossed on the floor on your run out to cover his eyes. 

Ambling past him to the front seat, you punch in the flight plan setting it for autopilot. When you turn around, Tony's arms are resting on his knees, and he's running a hand through his hair. 

"You heard all that?" you ask hesitantly.

"Yeah…Every word."

You start walking over to him slowly; once reaching him, he jerks away, putting his hands up defensively. Gently saying your name." I don't really feel like talking-"

_"I know."_ You interrupt gently. 

Tony sighs loudly and looks up at you. You place a hand behind his neck; he automatically grabs it and leans into it, closing his eyes. His other hand comes up to your thigh, encouraging you to sit on his lap. Slowly he leans you both all the way back into the chair. 

You sit in peaceful silence for a while. Running your hands through his hair slowly. At the same time, he smooths his hand over your hip gently.

The further away you get from Siberia, the more Tony relaxes in the seat.

"Hey, while we're waiting," you ask him quietly. Afraid to ruin the mood, but you also know he'd give anything to get his mind off of the current situation. 

"You mind explaining to me why you decided to enlist the help of a 14-year-old to fight against some of the Avengers," 

"Yeah, about that-" he says, comically scratching his head.

"I'm listening," you drag out, smirking at him.

_"He's actually 15."_ He quickly looks up at you with a breathtaking flustered smile.

You can't help throwing your head back to laugh at his response. "Yeah, that is so not helping your case, love." 

Looking back at him, you find him already staring up at you adoringly. _"God, where would I be without you?”_ He whispers.

You lean your forehead against his, blushing deeply. Your chest filling up with that same warm fuzzy feeling you always get when you’re around him.

"I could ask you the same thing." You almost whisper, wrapping in your arms closer around him.

He kisses you firmly, lips unmoving, but it's a heavily ardent kiss none the less. 


End file.
